The Beginning after the End
by RenaYuki
Summary: SPOILERS It is one year Team Bright Heart saved time from darkness. When both world is threatened, Dialga sends Team Brave Heart to the human world to find Bridget and save the world. More inside. Based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Summary: The world's been saved. The pokemon from the future including Bridget the Chimchar disappeared and Terran the Pikachu is devastated. A year later, Team Brave Heart is a Gold Ranked team when Dialga summons the team. Bridget, as it turned out was sent to the human world when she disappeared, but both worlds are in grave danger, so Dialga sends Team _Brave Heart_ to find Bridget and save the worlds. But what does a mysterious book that keeps showing up, a trainer with a Pikachu and his friends, and the past has to do with Team Brave Heart?  
_

* * *

_**Hold on to that dream  
Tomorrow knows, where and when **  
_

Looking at my beloved partner's tears, I smiled sadly. "This is for the best, Terran. We save the world from paralysis. Now it is time for me to go." I wiped off the tears, ignoring the slight stinging from the moisture as well as my own tears welling up. When I drew back, bubbles of light lingered where my hand was, until finally disintegrating.

**_It's true, what you believe  
Don't let go, the road will never end_**

"Don't leave me, Bridget! You were my best friend! You've given me courage all this time! From the first time I found you as a Chimchar. " Terran yelled out in pain. His tears continued to fall on his yellow fur and he tilted his head forward, unable to make eye contact. His fur sparked as he started to loose control of his electric before he forced it all back in.

**_The sunset melts into the deep blue sea,  
It turns a crimson shade (a wonderful free-fall)._ **

"Without you, I'd still be trying to get through the doors of the guild. All those times… when I almost gave up… when I was too scared to stand up for myself… you helped get through those obstacles. All those battles…All those times that shaped Team Brave Heart into what it is, now – a bond of friends that can never be broken. What about those adventures we promised to have? The dungeons we were gonna explore? You can't just leave and… not keep those promises?! What am I going to say to the Wigglytuff guild? Denzel? Li? Dracon? Is this just gonna be the end of Team Brave Heart? What about-" Terran was cut off when I placed a finger on his lips to quiet him.

**_I just want to have the wind,  
Take me far away._ **

"So many questions… this isn't like you, Terran. You're usually the one to jump into action without asking. I can guarantee only one thing." I removed my finger. I felt the process of my own disappearance almost complete. "Terran, tell everyone what had happened, to avoid anything like this happening again."

**_I've cleared impossible hurtles before,  
But I know that there's more,  
And I know I can make it._ **

"Don't go! Please!" Terran begged. I shook my head. I held up a half of an amulet on a string around my neck. I saw Terran reach up and clutch his half of the amulet."  
"We will meet again. I can feel it in my bones. Don't you have that feeling as well, Terran?" I stared into Terran's brown eyes, knowing he had that feeling as well. "I don't know when, or how, but we will meet again. I promise."

**_Who's to blame when it's not the best,  
That I can achieve._ **

"I have no control over that, Terran and you know that as much as I do. I'm glad we got to know each other, made our own exploration team. I'm glad I came to this world. Terran, I'll never forget you… I'm glad we were friends."

**_Hold on to that dream  
Tomorrow knows, where and when_ **

"Bridget…!" I felt my disappearance to finish at last.

**_It's true, what you believe  
Don't let go, the road will never end_ **

"Live strong, Terran…my friend." My last parting words.

"Bridget! No!" I fell in defeat. My best friend, gone. I felt a hole larger then Loudred's ego created in my heart. Then I remembered her last words. _Live strong_. Far as I know, that was her final wish and I was determined to respect it. I slowly got up, and began to walk down the path where the Rainbow StoneShip.

**_Keep trying to believe,  
The biggest part of you,_ **

As it took me down back to Lapras, I looked back at crumbling Temporal Tower, getting farther. It will get fixed and the world will go back to normal. I got a jolt of pain as I realized – Bridgette. I'm getting farther then the last place I'll possibly see her again. Thinking about the Chimchar that was his best friend, he blinked back tears as he knew Bridget wouldn't want him to be wallowing in sorrow for the rest of his life. He realized something. "I'm going to see her again! Why am I acting as though I'll never see her again? She promised." With that, I grinned for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

**_And now you're ready to go._**

* * *

RenaYuki: YO! Welcome to my new story! I got so obsessed by the actual game that I had to write this story! The name is temporary until I get a better name, so if you have a suggestion, shout 'em out. You must have noticed tat it's just me today. I've got no one to talk to today. This is what happens if I did get help on this prologue:

_Terran: Pika pi! Pika-ka-chu-Pika!_

_Bridget: CHimchar chim chim char?_

_Terran: CHu, pika chu pikapi!_

RenaYuki: Yeah... Anyways, on to disclaimers!

_Renayuki does not own any pokemon stuff other then the merchandise, which is awesome!_

Renayuki: Oh yeah, The song is Unyielding Wish by Sandy Fox, from the anime, Magical Knight Rayearth. That also doesn't belong to me, but it's good, so check it out on youtube!

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**After so long**

_Summary: The world's been saved. The pokemon from the future including Bridget the Chimchar disappeared and Terran the Pikachu is devastated. A year later, Team Brave Heart is a Gold Ranked team when Dialga summons the team. Bridget, as it turned out was sent to the human world when she disappeared, but both worlds are in grave danger, so Dialga sends Team _Brave Heart_ to find Bridget and save the worlds. But what does a mysterious book that keeps showing up, a trainer with a Pikachu and his friends, and the past has to do with Team Brave Heart?_

"Someone, help! Save me!" A shuffle of splish splashes followed a young Flareon, frantically running away.

"Try to come into our territory, huh?" A gang of Poliwraths and Poliwhirls raced after the Flareon. "Try this- Hydro pump!" The Poli-gang let loose a jet of water straight at the Flareon.

Flareon narrowly dodged the attack. She quickly ducked behind a big rock. Flareon breathed heavily. A simple trip to meet her friend goes terribly wrong when she stumbled into Poli-gang territory.

"Where's that little brat? Poliwhirls go that way and us Poliwraths will go that way!" Flareon was so shaken up by the chase that she had to just sit there before her brain went back to working order. Flareon quickly shoved an oran berry into her mouth, knowing she would need the energy to run away. She thought franticly to her head, "What will I do? I don't know any Electric attacks! Why didn't I pay attention to Mom and evolve into a Jolteon? But then, being a Flareon is so beautiful, but I could have been a graceful Vaporeon like Big Sister. That would have helped me. Oh my god, I could have been a Leafeon! Leafeons are so majestic and dainty and…" As she ranted in her head, she didn't notice three pokemon run into the chamber until…

"DISCHARGE!" Flareon saw bolts of lightning shoot everywhere and hoped they weren't aimed for her.

"More punks?! Attack!" More punks? Does that mean that someone might be able to rescue her? Or is it something worse…?

"Whirlwind!" A strong gust of wind erupted through followed up by a "Vacuum-Cut!"

"Dracon, how 'bout I give you the honors? You haven't been with us for a while on the missions." Then Flareon finally noticed a Pikachu with an orange scarf around his neck. Under it was a small chain with a peculiar amulet hanging from it. It was a funny shape – like a half a circle with a squiggle in the middle. The Pikachu was talking to a Dratini – called Dracon, as she heard. He had an orange scarf tied around his neck, readying his stance for an attack. Next to him was a female Staravia, wearing an orange bow at the side of her neck. Flareon never felt so scared in her life. Three attacks taking practically a whole gang down? They're too scary.

"DRAGONSBREATH!" Dracon let out a blast of fire that licked at the Poliwrath. The leader yelped in pain and ran off.

"Great job, everyone, now let's split up and look for the Flareon." Pikachu passed out oran berries and heal seeds and with that, they ran in different directions.

Staravia, however, stayed, and loudly announced, "Flareon, I can see you. Don't worry; we're not here to hurt you." Timidly, Flareon crept up from behind the rock and sat in the middle of the room. She refused to come any closer.

Staravia sighed, before walking up and sitting next to Flareon. She pulled out a badge and asked, "Do you see this badge? It will send you back to the Wigglytuff Guild where your big sister is waiting. I guarantee it. If it doesn't, you can do whatever to me and my team what you want and we won't fight back." Flareon was too scared to reply, but she started to trust the Staravia. She nodded.

Staravia smiled and shone the badge on Flareon, sending her back to the guild.

--

"Adeen! I was so worried when that Pelipper sent that letter. What happened? Didn't you go straight there?"

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, Big Sister. I ran into the Poli-gang territory. They tried to hurt me." Flareon's eyes were watery with tears and wiped them off before they harmed her.

Her big sister, a Vaporeon, looked gratefully at the team that had saved her sister. "Thank you, Team Brave Heart."

"You're welcome, Vaporeon."

"Please, it's Nixie. Here's your reward – 10,000 póke," Nixie cheerfully said, and gave the hefty bag to the Pikachu, who in turn gave it to Chatot who was flapping around and Chatot gave 100 póke back.

"I've always admired exploration teams, though I've never been able to create a team. Will you let me and Adeen join your team?"

Adeen's eyes shone. "We're gonna be in an exploration team?"

"Only if they accept us."

"Why not? It'll be great to have some new recruits!" Dratini said, "I'm Dracon."

"Welcome to the family, Nixie, Adeen," Staravia said, happily, "I'm Denzel, the brains of this team."

"The name's Terran. Welcome to Team Brave Heart!" The Pikachu extended his paw and Nixie accepted it.

--

Terran gazed at the sea. The Krabby came out and was blowing bubbles as the sun set. Every evening, he'd return here and remember the good times of Team Brave Heart.

"Bridget… I miss you…" Terran felt a tear slip out and run down his cheeks. He could still remember when he first met Bridget…

_Flashback_

_"Hey, you ok?" Terran asked the unconscious pokemon._

_"Huh? What happened?" the Chimchar asked when she came around, still out of it. Around her neck were two chains with two amulets, when put together creating a circle._

_"That's good – you're ok," Terran said, cheerfully. The Chimchar looked at herself, and then looked completely freaked out._

_"Ok? OK?! DO I LOOK OK?! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A POKEMON AND A PIKACHU'S TALKING TO ME! I'M A HUMAN, I TELL YOU!" Chimchar screamed in terror, running around in circles._

_"Um, ok…" The first thing Terran thought was, 'Someone's lost their Voltorbs'. "Well, my name's Terran!"_

_Chimchar stopped and looked funnily at me before announcing, "The name's Bridget."_

_"You seem like a nice pokemon, why were you washed up on the beach?"_

_"I…I don't know…" Chimchar stammered. As it turned out, she forgot everything but her name._

_"You can stay with me until you remember. In fact, wanna make an exploration team?"_

_"Exploration team?"_

_End_

That time was the birth of Team Brave Heart. We went on many missions. We found out about the time gears and tried to save them. Then there was Alawn the Grovyle. Alawn was… Alawn was… Terran almost started crying. He was a great friend to both Bridget and I. We had thought he was the bad guy when it was really the great Dusknoir.

"Bridget…Alawn…" Terran whispered to the wind.

"BRIDGET!" Terran finally cried out in grief and fell down on the sand, clenching his fist. He trembled with sadness and frustration. The ones most dear to him is gone. What can he do, now?

* * *

RenaYuki: God, am I getting way too emotional in this story. Don't worry, everybody, the plot's actually gonna start next chapter. On a lighter note - I'VE GOT A NEW WEBSITE!! It's currently in the making, though so don't try to see it. It's called Mystery Dungeon Fics, don't ask why it's called that. Anyways...

Renayuki does not own the game, Grovyle or any original things from the game and or show. Any similarities in real life is merely a coincidence although if your life is anything like my story... CAN I MEET YOU?? (A/N Just kidding. My mummy told me not to talk to strangers.)

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A Rip?**

_Summary: The world's been saved. The pokemon from the future including Bridget the Chimchar disappeared and Terran the Pikachu is devastated. A year later, Team Brave Heart is a Gold Ranked team when Dialga summons the team. Bridget, as it turned out was sent to the human world when she disappeared, but both worlds are in grave danger, so Dialga sends Team _Brave Heart_ to find Bridget and save the worlds. But what does a mysterious book that keeps showing up, a trainer with a Pikachu and his friends, and the past has to do with Team Brave Heart?_

"Where's Terran?" Adeen asked.

The team looked at each other in confusion. The chair normally occupied by the Pikachu was still empty. "Terran is usually here by the middle of dinner. I think we better check up on him," Li, a Machoke wearing an orange bandana as a headband, informed.

The team all got up and walked out of the room. As they walked toward the beach, Denzel, Li, and Dracon told Adeen and Nixie about how Team Brave Heart started, all the way from the time Terran and a Chimchar named Bridget met all the way to when Terran came back alone, refusing to tell what had happened to Bridget, only what happened at the tower.

"After that, he always told what happened to everyone that he went and – Oh my god," Denzel interrupted herself as they reached the beach and they saw what was happening.

--

"Night Slash!!" Terran fell back from the dark blade passing inches near his nose. He landed on his feet, huffing.

"Who are you and what did I ever do to you?" Terran yelled out.

"My master said to bring the one who traveled through time." Out of the shadows stepped an Absol, but a peculiar-looking one. Where it was supposed to be black, was dark blue and where was supposed to be white was actually a lighter shade. The blade was decorated with the same pattern as… Terran gasped. It was almost the same pattern as the Relic Fragment! "I am Collis, and I am to take you to my master."

"Terran!" Terran turned and Denzel landed an Aerial Ace, the Absol, now known as Collis, jumped clear of the attack. The rest of the team ran after her.

"Who's that?" Adeen asked, as she hopped over a rock.

"I don't know. I think he's an Absol, but the coloring's off, even for a shiny pokemon, and the pattern on the blade is nothing I've ever seen before. One thing is – it's not good news." Dracon steeled his stance.

"Adeen, stay back," Nixie warned and Adeen groaned in disappointment.

"Hyah!" With no comment whatsoever, Li jumped into action and landed a Karate Chop on Collis, who escaped, but not fast enough to avoid a bruise on his shoulder.

Nixie acted fast, throwing out a Water Gun at Collis, who was still reacting to the Karate Chop. It hit the mark, causing Collis to fly into the ocean.

Dracon used Slam and it paralyzed Collis. Dracon got out of the water to let Terran finish him off.

Just when Collis emerged from the water… "Thundershock!" Terran let out a blast of thunder, and since Collis was soaking wet… Yeah, use your imagination.

Collis, sparking from blade to claw, growled. "I'm…gonna…finish…this mission… no matter what…"

"Maybe if you tell us why you need Terran, we'd be able to help you." Nixie walked up to Collis and gave him an oran berry. Collis swallowed the berry, and almost instantly recovered.

Collis sighed, eyes softening. "My master will explain everything. I do not know everything." With that, he yelled out, "Teleport!" And before you can say 'how can an Absol know Teleport?' a purple orb sprung out if his blade, and it surrounded the group, causing them to disappear.

--

The group appeared at the base of the Temporal Tower. Terran was still wowed by the amazing sight of the tower, but it was nothing compared to the effects on the others, who had never seen it before.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Cool!"

"Where's your master?" Terran asked, after he recovered from the state of awe.

"He is not here. An escort will bring you to him. Here she comes." A Buizel stepped out of the shadows. She, too, was colored blue - where it should be orange was light sky blue, the ring around her neck was periwinkle, decorated also with the pattern of the Relic Fragment.

"Hi, sugah! What y'all waitin' for?" Buizel waved.

"Florizelle, the master summoned this group," Collis informed.

"Why, and we wouldn't want him to wait, do we? Y'all follow me!" Collis disappeared and Florizelle led the team through the tower. Every time a wild pokemon approached, Florizelle just simply blasted it with a Psycho Cut ("Can Buizels learn Psycho Cut?" "Can it, Denzel.")

Finally, they reached the top where he who had summoned them waited.

"I'll just wait right here, sugah," Florizelle said and waved them right in. Inside the room was…

"D-d-d-ialga?" Denzel stuttered.

"Y‎‎-y-y-ou sent for us?" Dracon stammered.

"…Wow," Li simply said.

Nixie just sat there while Adeen…

"Oh, wow! It's really Dialga? You're not pulling my leg? This is so cool! Do you have super cool moves and tons of strength?"

"Dialga, why do you need us?" Terran asked, stepping up.

"TERRAN THE PIKACHU! THERE IS A RIP IN TIME AND SPACE. PALKIA HAD CONFIRMED MY WORRIES. THIS MAY END UP DESTROYING THE WORLD."

"How is it connected to Terran?" Now Dracon stepped forward, but Dialga let out a large roar, causing Dracon to squeal and jumped behind Denzel.

"SILENCE! HE HAD TRAVELLED THROUGH TIME WITH HIS PARTNER AND IS OFFICIALLY THE CAUSE OF THE RIP."

"Partner?" Adeen whispered.

"Bridget was his old partner? They were extremely close until…" Denzel quietly answered.

"YOU MUST BRING HER BACK AND FIX THIS PROBLEM SINCE YOU ARE THE ROOT."

"Bring her back? How is that possible?" Terran whispered, but loud enough to hear.

"Bringing pokemon back is easy for Master Dialga, but it is close to impossible to resurrect humans, so he sent her to the human world, where humans coincide with pokemon." Collis strode out next to Nixie.

"Basically, y'all suppos' to go to the human world to bring her back." Florizelle stepped into the room.

"When you go to the human world, you're supposed to find her, but unfortunately, you will all scatter, and you will lose your memories like Bridget did at the beginning. Luckily, we'll come as well, and we will have our memories intact, so we will be able to focus on the mission not only to find the other time traveler but to regain all of your memories. We do not know how long it will take, but hopefully, soon. You all will have certain…unique characteristics and will be easy to find."

Millions of thoughts ran through the team's heads with that ultimate sacrifice, but they knew what they were going to do.

"How will we get there?" Li spoke out.

"I WILL SEND YOU TO PALKIA, WHO WILL SEND YOUR TEAM TO THE HUMAN WORLD. WE HAVE FORMED A TRUCE TO HELP SAVE THE WORLD," Dialga roared and the group was sent through a long tunnel of time and space.

"Remember, stay away from the light!" Terran joked lightly.

Denzel rested a wing on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about Bridget, but we're going to save not only her but the world. Don't worry."

Terran returned a smirk, "Who said I'm worried?"

Denzel shot him a glance as he looked determinedly ahead. _I really hope he'll be ok. We'll be separated – I don‎ know if he'll be able to stay safe…_

"There's the exit!" Dracon pointed. They all squeezed their eyes shut as the blinding light swallow them up.

--

"My lord, was it wise to let them go?"

"I am positive. To make it more interesting, I also manipulated Dialga's dream to send an old friend of theirs as well."

"Very well... my lord."

* * *

RenaYuki: Hello, you happy people and people that hate me. I've been writing tons of this story  
and now its up to seven pages! (Can I hear an OMG? Awe, you guys suck) Anyways, I'm trying to improve this story, so that's why I'm entering this chapter now. _Anyways_...

I don't own pokemon, the pokemon, the moves, and part of the plotline talked about, so DON'T SUE ME!

By the way... Yes, I had to call Buizel Florizelle. DOesn't that name remind you of Floatzels?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**A Journey Begins**

_Summary: The world's been saved. The pokemon from the future including Bridget the Chimchar disappeared and Terran the Pikachu is devastated. A year later, Team Brave Heart is a Gold Ranked team when Dialga summons the team. Bridget, as it turned out was sent to the human world when she disappeared, but both worlds are in grave danger, so Dialga sends Team _Brave Heart_ to find Bridget and save the worlds. But what does a mysterious book that keeps showing up, a trainer with a Pikachu and his friends, and the past has to do with Team Brave Heart?_

Terry stared at the pokeballs – which one to take? He wanted to choose a powerful one, but at the same time joyful.

Terry was found wandering around Lake Verity, confused and apparently looking for something. A family, the Aultmans, took pity on him and agreed to let him stay at their house. Soon, he got interested in pokemon and developed such a connection that the family signed him up to be a new pokemon trainer. He had blonde messy hair with black streaks. He wore an orange jacket half zipped up to show his red striped shirt, baggy blue pants.

"Can I see the pokemon inside?" he asked Professor Rowan. Rowan nodded and Terry eagerly grabbed a ball, yelling, "GO!" and threw the ball up. Out jumped a Piplup, cheering, "PIPLUP!" leaping on Terry's head.

"Cute guy, here!" Terry laughed as he tickled the Piplup and it giggled.

"_You mean cute _girl_ here," _Piplup retorted, nevertheless loving the tickle. She nuzzled Terry and he scratched her on the head. Piplup jumped down to the table as Terry chose the next pokeball.

Turtwig leaped out. He seemed calmer, more serene… until he saw Terry. With a happy outburst, he jumped and _bit_ Terry's head! Freaking out, Terry started to run around the lab, shouting, "Get off my head, get off my head!" and shaking his head to and fro.

"_Slow – down – kid. - I'm – just – saying - hi!_" Turtwig grunted.

Finally, after a while, Turtwig got tired and got off his head and went to play with Piplup. Terry calmed down and selected the third one. He tossed it in the air. Then out jumped… nothing! The pokeball was empty.

"Did someone already take the third pokemon?"

"Yes, a girl your age came and left about a few minutes before you came," Rowan replied. Terry groaned. He wanted to meet all three.

Ok, before we keep going, you're probably thinking along the lines of… what the heck?! He can talk to pokemon?! That was actually the cause of his connection to pokemon. Anyways, let's keep going.

"So, which one are you going to choose?" Rowan asked.

"_Choose Turtwig, I'm waiting for a pokemon coordinator_," Piplup piped up.

"_It's ok, I don't mind," _Turtwig insisted.

"_Nuh-uh, Turtwig is who you're choosing_," Piplup said, and gave Terry the Official Evil Eye.

"I'll pick Turtwig!" Terry quickly chose, and Turtwig jumped into its pokeball.

"Are you going to name Turtwig, Terry?" Rowan asked.

"I'm gonna call you… Jack!" Terry stated. Suddenly, Turtwig bit Terry's arm! Terry yelped in pain.

"_No way am I gonna be called that!_" Turtwig growled irritably.

"Fine, fine! How about, uh…" Terry's mind lingered on a small book he had read just the day before. It was a book on legends he had found in the local library: _Through Time_. It was pretty interesting, and a few names stood out - some pretty funny names (who calls their kid a color?) and some pretty cool ones. "Landis! It was one of the characters in book who was a Turtwig, too!"

Turtwig agreed with the name by letting go of Terry's arm. As Terry rubbed his sore arm, Rowan handed him a pokedex. "This pokedex will help you record pokemon that you have seen or caught. I'll also give you five pokeballs to start catching pokemon."

Terry grabbed the items and, muttering thanks and see ya, ran out the door and almost ran into a girl walking towards the lab.

"Whoa, sorry, there," Terry apologized.

"That's all right. Hey, wait a second." Terry looked up and saw a girl a few years younger than him. She had long red hair with orange bangs, curly and held back with a flame-shaped barrette. She wore a short red dress decorated with a big orange pokeball, and sandals.

"You're that kid they dragged in from the lake!" she giggled, "We just moved in yesterday, I came to pick up my pokemon. I'm Dee-Dee!"

"Um… Hi, I'm Terry," Terry said awkwardly.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" Dee-Dee asked.

"Yeah, in fact I just got my pokemon," Terry responded.

"What do you have? I'm going to get my pokemon now!" Dee-Dee squealed, "I hope it's a really cute one! I'm gonna be the best Coordinator this world's ever seen!" She posed with her imaginary pokemon.

Terry grinned, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect pokemon."

Dee-Dee ran inside after shouting goodbye. Terry walked to the Aultmans' house. He let himself in only to be attacked by a seven year old sporting only a bunny pajamas, hair mussed up as though just waking up from his nap.

"Terry!! You forgot your stuff and lunch and sleeping bag and everything else!" chattered the little kid.

"Eh… don't worry, Ben. My stuff is all ready near the door," Terry reassured the hyperactive kid.

"I'm gonna miss you, big bro!" Ben's eyes grew watery, and he started to sniffle. In the short time he was at the Aultman household, he developed a strong bond with the only son, Ben.

"Don't worry! I'll be coming back with the coolest pokemon ever – Deoxys!"

"Really?! A Deoxys?" Ben's eyes grew wider then saucers.

Deoxys was a pokemon described in the book _Through Time_ - a DNA pokemon sent to Earth in a meteor. Whirling through the atmosphere, a virus encased in a stray meteor had mutated into Deoxys. There were only two in the whole world, and with the different forms it can change into, it will be hard to get.

"Yup, and I'm coming home soon – I wouldn't want to miss that festival later this year!" Every year, Twinleaf Town would have a festival of sorts to commemorate an anniversary, no one really knows what the anniversary is, but Twinleaf Town celebrates it anyways just to have something fun to sponsor. Pokemon trainers usually visit from all around for a short recuperation and fun to go with it. It has games and shows and contests, not to mention pokemon mini tournaments!

Terry ruffled Ben's hair and with a see ya, left the house. Bound for the road and the start of his journey.

What he didn't notice was a strangely colored pokemon duo. They nodded and jumped out, one in the direction of Terry.

* * *

Renayuki: Hey, everybody! How many of you missed me? (Counts the number of raised hands) Wow, I can count that many on my fingers. Sad. Anyways, I'm right now trying to decide something. Originally I was going to have the Pokemon Special Characters on my story (you know, Red, Green, Blue...) But now I'm not so sure. That's where you guys come in. Can you vote on which plot to use - with or without PokeSpecial? That would be nice...


End file.
